User blog:LukeTime128/LukeTime's Ranking of Death Battle Season 6
Hey guys, so I thought it might be fun to rank all 16 episodes of Season 6 before Season 7 starts at the end of the month! Just for the record, no offence or slander is meant by the creation of this blog, either towards the official show or anyone who disagrees with my perspective and opinion. This is solely intended as a for-fun ranking of the Season 6 episodes before the new one starts. Keep in mind that I don't dislike any of these episodes, but there are definitely some I like more than others. If you feel like it, feel free to make your own ranking below if you want :).l And, of course, there will be spoilers for all episodes, so keep that in mind. With that out of the way, let's start! 16: Captain Marvel vs Shazam To be fair, this is still a good episode. Analysis was pretty fun and music is pretty good. The fight doesn't really compare with some of the later fights this season though, in my opinion. Simply put, the fight doesn't have too much action relative to the rest of the season. The finishing blow just kind of... happened, which is a shame since it's conceptually a great idea. Not sure how I feel about the sound and animation design for this fight as well, some things don't look or sound particularly polished. As for the outcome, that's the other problem with this fight. As early as the character rundowns, it's fairly clear who the winner is going to be just based on the sheer stat difference, so it wasn't really a surprising conclusion and it kind of takes away from the fight's hype even more. 15: Deadpool vs The Mask Honestly, I don't have any really noticeable issues with this fight, but compared to the others its probably the one I would want to re-watch the least. Not that it's boring, but I wasn't quite as impressed as I was with the others, I guess. The joke isn't really the same when it's been told two or three times, after all. Animation was amazing, though. Both the animation and fight choreography perfectly fits the zany, over-the-top nature of these characters, and it's funny to match. At the same time, this is another fight where it wasn't really much of a question as to who we thought was going to win, considering, well, it's supposed to be a joke about Wiz and Boomstick trying to kill Deadpool. The pay-off was still worth it though. Oh, and the voice-acting was great. Both guests nailed their character's voices and personalities, and really made the well-written dialogue hit well, to speak nothing about how the two hosts solidly convey the feel they were trying to give off with this episode. 14: Black Widow vs Widowmaker Action here was spectacular, and it set a great standard for what the future 3D fights had to equal with its animation. At first, I was curious as to how a duel between a sniper and a non-sniper would have the same level of action as the previous two episodes did, but the team did a really good job here. This match-up surprised me too, mostly because nobody really talked about it. But in hindsight, it seems kind of like an obvious fit. Oh, and it definitely has one of the best kills of the season. That was done incredibly well, and thanks to the writing, it was one of the harder episodes to deduce who you though would take the win. Honestly, I feel as though the sound design could have been a little better, since it doesn't feel quite as fluid as the later or even earlier episodes did in this regard. While it set a great standard for the animation quality, the future episodes still surpassed it anyway in my opinion, so for as good as this episode was, I find it harder to re-watch and can't rank it much higher. 13: Aang vs Edward Elric Animation was awesome, as was the writing. Both combatants got to make excellent use of their varied arsenals, and their tools were very well-portrayed in a great duel overall. I would've liked it if Ed got more actual hits i though, since Aang has a little too much control over the fight to make it more exciting. I was legitimately surprised at the outcome here - mostly because from what I';d heard, this was supposed to be a very close fight. But in the end, it was one of the more one-sided match-ups. I still feel that this was the best fight to portray both characters though, so I'm not really bothered. Voice-acting and dialogue were excellent, as were the analysis sections. I guess its just not quite as well-refined as some other fights this season, so that holds it back a little. I'm not as big a fan of the music either; not that its bad, but I feel as though more could have been done here and it doesn't convey much adrenaline, although the instrumentation was great. 12: Dragonzord vs Mechagodzilla I was stuck between this and Aang vs Edward Elric, since I like them for similar reasons. But this fight has the added bonus of being one of the best kills of the season. Even though my preferred character lost, the hype of the final blow meant that I wasn't really bothered at all, just really excited. Animation here was great, with most of the characters' arsenals getting shown off in a great way. This was a pretty good match-up too, and I can't really think of a better way to have done the overall fight. Music is more tame and underwhelming when compared to other tracks, but still pretty good. I'm not sure how I feel about certain powers not being used, since the Dragonzord's arsenal was a lot smaller and I think it would've made the fight more interesting had more composite info had been used. Then again, the fight would probably have the same outcome so it doesn't matter too much. 11: Aquaman v Namor This was a great Season Premiere, with great action and writing to show off what to expect from this season. Combined with a fun match-up, this was a great way to start the season and a fantastic episode overall. Also, the voice acting here was excellent - both actors captured their characters very well and made the writing even more notable. Not a perfect episode though. The fight's ending had an awkward problem with the dialogue being out-of-sync, which was one of the main things holding this fight back compared to later ones. In addition, the music, while great, is trying to do a lot of things at once and feels messier than other tracks. Nevertheless, this is definitely a staple of this season. The character rundowns are handled excellently, with both hosts displaying great humour. Don't have much bad to say about this episode really, but naturally the first one was surpassed by its successors. 10: Ben 10 vs Green Lantern I'm still confused as to why everyone hated this when it came out. Personally, I enjoyed it, but wouldn't rank it at the same level as later episodes. This was a match-up similar to Black Widow vs Widowmaker, and to be honest I wasn't too bothered until it actually aired. Fight was done well, with great colouring, writing, and choreography. You get a sense that both fighters are using a lot of their base arsenal to fend off their opponent, and the music fits the theme excellently. Even then, later fights only improved on this standard, so that's why it's so low. In my opinion, I'm not seeing why this battle was so controversial, though I'll admit that I thought Ben would take this at first. Still, the reasoning seemed pretty good, and the Q&A seemed to answer basically everything I felt was missing. 9: Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon This was so well done! The hype here was incredible, further enforced by the incredible music. RichaadEB pulls off the guitar solo seamlessly here, supporting the awesome finishing blow. Both if these characters are flamboyant and charismatic, but they're portrayed brilliantly and the fight certainly holds up. Voice acting had a tricky job here, but they pulled it off in spectacular fashion. Both character run-downs were great too, with special mention going to the analysis of the Reactor Might and Falcon's powers. Honestly, the only major criticism I can think of is that the animation doesn't flow perfectly. The models for both fighters aren't great, just decent, and there's a few notable animation difficulties here and there. Nothing too major to detract from the fight's quality, but a notable point in hindsight. Nice killing blow as well, and the fight wasn't too one-sided outside of physical strength. This was excellent when it came out, but more fights have done better since then, so it falls a bit in rank because if that. 8: Ghost Rider vs Lobo GaMetal was the perfect guest for this track. The music was a great fit for both fighters and backed up the great animation and writing to make a great battle. Both combatants were pretty much destined to duel at some pint, and it was far from a disappointment. This also has some of the better character rundowns too, with special mention going to Boomstick's hilarious description of the Penance Stare. What really impressed me here was the detail in the analysis. This was always going to be close, but there were no questions that I felt were left unanswered and it shows how well the Death Battle team handle and respect their work. Fight could've used a little more action though - until Zarathos shows up, there wasn't much that massively impressed me to be honest. Still, it more than stands out among an exceptional series of battles. 7: All Might vs Might Guy So... this was fun. I didn't really know much about these mighty guys, but it was definitely Season Finale worthy. All for pretty much the same reasons as Cage vs Falcon really. Personally, the choreography was one of the best of the season, with excellent style, humour and action keeping the hype going. It drops a little lower due to certain animation issues (Guy's attacks look weird and off-texture with everything else, as do the trees, and All Might's arm braces magically disappear), but other than that it's pretty great. Not as good as other Season Finales but certainly worthy of the title. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, I guess, but it kinda struggles to float above the "amazing" line. ..What? I'm clever... Also, excellent music. The two main composition teams working together makes this kinda obvious, but combined with the good voice acting, the fight is as great to listen to as it is to watch. 6: Wario vs Dedede ...*distant waaah*... This was one if my personal requests, and it definitely didn't disappoint. A hilarious battle that knows its tone and sticks to it, this remains an amazing watch, and is one of Death Battle's best when it comes to ridiculous humour. Though most of us knew who would win the fight, it wasn't too one-sided either, so this doesn't hamper it too much. Rundowns were good, with the numbers reaching way higher than I was expecting. The fight's main issue is the reliance on scaling; though unavoidable, it does hold the fight back since both combatants feel like their fighting each other via their rivals and verses than with their own feats. Still, the animation here was excellent. Despite the smaller sprites used for both characters, they're very expressive and the hand-drawn work fits them perfectly, fleshing them out and adding to the fight's amazing sense of charm and character. 5: Mob vs Tatsumaki A psychic anime fight was a nice hange of pace from the previous battle, and Mob vs Tatsumaki didn;t have much to criticise. Research was precise and well done, and both rundowns delve deep into both espers' abilities and might in great detail. The fight doesn't quite keep up with the top 4, with some drawing issues and lag holding it back, but the choreography, music and sense of action are expertly crafted, making for an overall brilliant battle. When Mob goes 100% and ???% the writing team do a great job at capturing the excitement of the occasion and deliver in spades with hype. The analysis and result was also very detailed and accurate. Though many were expecting the opposite outcome, from what I saw, the team did a good job with explaining how conclusions were drawn. This fight shows how good Death Battle are with logical reasoning, explaining how different outcomes could be drawn from the fight in a similar fashion to Strange vs Fate, and the analysis in general is quite intelligently crafted. Also, broccoli. Broccoli is now an important factor in a Death Battle. The vegetables will one day consume the Earth, and all the VS battles with them... :) 4: Ganondorf vs Dracula For the record, I'm not upset that the Zelda character lost. Just... fine, really. Seriously though, the lore for both combatants alone makes the rundowns fun to read. As is how both fighters' powers and abilities are discussed. considering how requested this fight was and the backlash after Ganondorf's previous battle, you can tell that the team really wanted to deliver with this one, and it shows. Such a great level of care went into this episode. This episode also deals with both fighters' immortality, taking care to ensure that all options for bypassing the other's unkillable nature was considered. As a result, this fight was well researched and analysed, although it ended u being quite one-sided in the end, detracting from the hype. Still, besides the animation on Holy Meggido being a little iffy, the fight looks beautiful and sounds beautiful too. Special mention goes to the voice work - Ganondorf's voice is incredibly fitting, especially notable for a character who normally doesn't have voice acting. 3: Weiss vs Mitsuru It was hard choosing between this and Ganondorf vs Dracula, but this fight's better animation and more even duel gave it the edge. Many fans noted how this fight made them even more hyped for RWBY's next season, and the action is one of the season's best. It says a lot when Death Battle are able to discuss a JRPG franchise like Persona and a more action-heavy series like RWBy as though their feats are equally as easy to find. JRPGs are infamous for being hard to analyse, but the team wee able to find concrete feats for Mitsuru to scale them appropriately. Both rundowns are worth watching, and though I'm not a fan of RWBY, Weiss' rundown was just as fun to watch as her opponent's. As far as faults go, there aren't really too many notable ones here. This is one of the more consistently great episodes, hence the high placement, and the music is incredible too. The fight didn't show off some of Artemisia's more esoteric powers, which would have probably helped make the battle even better, but that's about it really. This was a serious contender for the top spot. 2: Mega Man Battle Royale Well, didn't see this episode coming in the slightest. At no point did this one disappoint, with excellent action, animation, sound, and writing makes this one of Death Battle's all time best. Almost taking the top spot, this battle royale show that no fight is too absurd for the team, as all five Mega Men are analysed with respect for their series and in great detail. The more savvy Mega fans probably saw the outcome coming from seventeen miles away, but even then the fight is so well-written that the tension is never lost. All gigantic arsenals are analysed and appropriately used in the fight, with mostly excellent sound design being true to the franchise as a whole. The sheer amount of potential with this fight wasn't left untapped, and with the episode's 27-minute-long duration, it's a great watch from start to finish. A few glitchy sound effects don't detract from this fight's quality much, and it was very nearly the best in the season. Barely falling behind doesn't hold this back though, and it's still one of the Death Battle's all-time best. 1. Sasuke vs Hiei The best part? I don't watch either of these shows. That's just how god this episode was. The tone and action of the fight are brilliantly maintained, ensuring that fans of both series are aptly satisfied. Every power is analysed in detail and nothing is left behind; even Sasuke's unused-in-canon Paths are analysed to leave no corner unexplored. In addition to analysing statements and closely ensuring their data's validity, this fight is far from boring. Entertainment value is easy to find in the analysis sections, which make sure to point out both characters' rights to be respected for their feats and character arcs (and also to be made fun of for their emo-like tendencies). The fight is easily one of the best in the season too, supported by Toxic and Yates' music track; also one of the best in the season. Several moments, such as Hiei escaping the Sharingan's illusion and the final blow are some of the most intense moments in the series, and great effort was put in to make sure that this would be one of the best fights so far. While large amounts of backlash have surfaced about this fight, due to the surprising outcome, at no point is it dull or uninteresting. As someone with very limited experience with either series, I can safely say that this is an excellent episode, and in my opinion, the best of Season 6. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So, that was fun! Took a while to write, but at least it's all finished now. What did you guys think? Would you be interested if I made more blogs like this? Feel free to leave a comment and let me know, and I'm certainly interested in your own opinions about the best fights from Season 6. Anyway, Happy New Year, and goodnight! Category:Blog posts Category:LukeTime128